The Secret Prankster
by 2FantasyLover2
Summary: Percy is rule-abiding snooty know it all. Down deep he really is a prankster at heart. Oliver is the only one who knows the truth. On permanent Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've decided to write a story about how Percy is a prankster deep down, and feels bad because his older and younger siblings never spend much time with him. Plus I'm only 13 so no hard feelings if it's bad please. By the way I apologize if there are any mistakes. Like the sentence above said I'm only 13.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. *Dramatic sigh*

* * *

><p>Percy was in his room watching his mum and dad get in the car with Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny. He sighed. They must have forgotten him again. He got up and walked downstairs towards the woods near his house.<p>

_'Why don't they love me like they love the others?'_ Percy thought to himself as he got to the edge of the woods. _'I'm the same as them. Just quieter and more well behaved. Maybe if I let my true nature out - No they already have Fred and George. They don't need another prankster.'_ Percy climbed the rocks and found his way to the waterfall he found three years previously.

* * *

><p><em>Percy was running to the forest with tears running down his face. He was starting to have a panic attack. It was the first time they had forgotten him. They had all gone to the Leaky Cauldron to eat dinner, and wouldn't come back until around midnight.<em>

_He stepped on a rock, slipped, scraped his knee and elbow, before rolling uncontrollably down a hill. He knocked his head on a rock and fell unconscious._

_A few hours later he woke up and looked around to see a clearing with a beautiful waterfall. He sat on a large flat rock and started crying again. He heard a crunch noise from his far left. Percy lifted his head and saw a boy. The boy had chocalate brown eyes and sandy-blond hair._

_He walked over and sat next to Percy. "My name's Oliver Wood. What's yours?" Percy wiped his eyes and said, "Percy. Percy Weasley." Oliver sat there for a moment waring with himself. Finally he said, "I don't mean to pry or anything, but why are you alone in the woods crying?"_

_"Well, my parents forgot about me, and I was alone in the house, so I panicked and ran out here. Not the best decision, is it?" Percy said sheepishly. "Not exactly, no," Oliver said lightly. Percy chuckled. "Why are you alone in the woods walking?" Percy mocked. "Oi! That's offending!" Oliver remarked playfully. "Anyway, you see I was in my attic when I found a portkey, and I got transported here. I heard crying and I walked over and found you!" Oliver finished with a big show of moving hands._

_"Well for one, you better be glad I know about magic, or that could have gone wrong. Second, why would you touch things in the attic which I'm presuming was off limits?"_

_Oliver blushed. "I didn't think about that. Good point. Don't you ever disobey your parents?" "Of course not. One must behave in all situations, and never stray from the right path." Percy bristled while feeling horribly wrong. He wished he didn't have to be so strict, but every couple needs at least one behaved child. Oliver looked at Percy with a calculating look. "You know, you don't have put up your act with me." Oliver said easily._

_Percy just spluttered at him. "Wha-what d-do you mean?" Oliver answered honestly. "I have this certain gift you see. I can read people's characters. Yours for example is carefree, mischievous, and depressed. I think I understand the depressed part from what you've told me already."_

_"Persona lectors are very rare though!" Percy said amazed and excited. "Yep!" Oliver said popping the p. "My dad told me not to tell a bunch of though. You won't tell anyone right Percy?" Percy took a couple of minutes and then snapped out of his gaze. "Wha-Oh I won't tell anyone. I promise. Wait a minute we've been out here for over an hour. When is your dad going to find you?" Percy said confused. "Oh. It's been an hour?" At Percy's confirmed nod he stood up. Percy followed and stretched. "He should be here in about five minutes." Now Percy was totally confused. It must of shown on his face because Oliver said, "It takes about over an hour to trace a portkey."_

_Percy was going to ask him how he knew when a loud pop made him jump. "Oliver, don't tell anyone about this spot. I'd like to keep it a secret." Oliver smiled. "Your secret's safe with me Perce." 'Perce? No one calls me Perce. I hope I'll see Oliver in the future. Maybe at Hogwarts. I could prank him there, but wouldn't let anyone know.' "Oliver," Percy heard a man call. "I'M RIGHT HERE DAD!" Oliver yelled which made Percy jump. Oliver chuckled and ran away then stopped. "Oh and Perce?" "Yea?" We'll see each other at Hogwarts. Don't worry. See you soon." Oliver ran out of the clearing and found his father._

_Percy heard them disapparate with another loud pop._

* * *

><p>"PERCY!" a familiar voice shouted. Percy jerked awake and thought with horror. 'I've been asleep for over three hours. This is not good. They must have noticed I'm gone.' '<em>Finally.' a different voice said inside his head.<em> "PERCY!" the voice screamed again.

Percy jumped up and ran over to the edge of the clearing and found a huge tree. He climbed and waited for the familiar voice to come close. He jumped out of the tree and found his father looking for him. "Percy where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you." Percy looked at his dad and said, "Sorry. What time is it?" "Tempus." he muttered. The letters read out _12:12_. 'Looks like they tried real hard to find me.'

Percy went home and found Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny all asleep in thier rooms. His mum was zipping through the kitchen looking like she was having a panic attack. "Oh Percy. Where were you. We went to Diagon Alley and you weren't there. You know you shouldn't go out at night it's dangerous." Molly, his mum, started scolding. "I'm sorry mum. Next year I'll be getting my Hogwarts stuff, and then I'll be out of your hair. You know it'll be easier with less children running around the house. Isn't that right." Percy teased. His mother huffed and blushed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: My second chapter! (CHEERS FROM EVERYWHERE) I didn't know if I should keep going or not but I decided to keep going.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. (But what I can mix around won't hurt anyone.)

(Line BReak)

Percy woke up the next morning, and groped around for his glasses. He got up, took a shower, brushed his teeth, used the bathroom, ect. ect.

Percy went downstairs and ate his breakfast quietly. _'Why did I remember that certain memory?' _"Come on kids. Hurry up! We have to hurry to make it to the Hogwart's Express in time." Molly said.

"Yea, there's no way-" Fred began.

"We can make it in three hours." George finished.

"Shut up you two, and eat your breakfast." Molly replied.

After everyone finished thier breakfast and argued, they were on thier way to London to get on the train. Bill and Charlie went through the wall to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters first. Next Molly took Ginny and Ron through the barrier. Fred and George looked at each other, smirked, and ran through laughing like maniacs. If Percy hadn't of put up a silence charm then there would have been trouble.

Percy was getting ready to go through the barrier when he heard, "Oi! Perce, wait up." Percy stopped in mid-step and turned around in disbelief. Coming down the station was Oliver Wood with a wacky smile on his face. "Hi, Oliver. What are you doing here?" Percy asked when he got closer. "Seeing my older brother off. What about you?" "Same except plural." "Oh. Haha. Very funny Percy."

"I thought so," Percy smirked. "OLIVER! Don't run off for goodness sa-who's this?" Oliver's dad said. "This is Percy Weasley dad." Oliver chirped rather enthusiastically Percy thought. "Oh well hi." Oliver's brother finally caught up. "Don't (big breath) run off (another big breath) and leave me behind (smaller breath) with this trunk!" Oliver's brother said. "Sorry, Kolby. I had to run after Oliver here." "It's all right just don't do it again." Kolby said threatenly with his finger pointed at his father.

"So Perce in two years we'll be going into Hogwarts." Oliver said slinging his arm around Percy's shoulders. "Yep." Percy said popping the p. " Hello Percy, I'm Kolby, Kolby Wood. I'm in the same year as Charlie." "Oh so your a sixth year?" "Yep." Kolby imitated Percy with the p.

"Well lets go boys. Can't stand out here all day. By the way Percy, I'm Bryan, Bryan Wood." "Yea, I got the Wood thing. After all, you three are related." Bryan blushed. "Oh right. Well lets go."

After being pushed past the barrier Percy saw his family talking to Bill and Charlie not even the least bit worried about him. _'At least they took you with them.' Percy thought to himself. 'I know. I know.'_ He walked with Oliver and his family to a door on the Hogwarts Express.

"Now Kolby, you be good this year. No turning the teacher's hair different colors, or changing people's clothes with other things. If I see one more note I am coming up there to pick out your punishment myself. Do you understand?" Bryan said sternly. Kolby nodded mutely. _'I don't blame him. If he was talking to me like that I'd be scared. Although he gave me a couple of great pranks I can do.' _Oliver started chuckling. Percy looked over at him interested. Oliver whispered to him so his dad couldn't hear, " I just read you character, and it changed from mopey to mischievous. Percy blushed.

Kolby hopped on the train as it started to go off. "Bye Kolby. Send me some letters would you?" Bryan said while Oliver mimicked him. Percy and Kolby bit down thier laughs. "Yes, dad. I'll send you a letter soon."

Percy looked over and saw his family waving at Bill and Charlie. "Oliver give me your address so we can owl back in forth, and I'll do the same. Oh, but send yours first my family's owl looks like it'll drop dead on any delivery." Oliver nodded. They gave each other thier addresses, and Percy sneaked over to his family.

"Oliver?" "Yes father?" "Why does Percy look like he knows how to sneak around?" "Because dad. At heart he's a prankster, even if he tries to hide it."

(Line Break)

_Perce_

_You know I never asked if I could call you Perce. I hope your ok with it. Since your family isn't that interested in you do you think you'll be able to come over for Christmas. I know it's months away, but one can never be too prepared I always say. Kolby sent a letter yesterday. It was hilarious. He said and I quote, "Don't worry dad. I haven't done anything yet, and nobody got hurt." He kinda gave himself away didn't he? I think we should use code names in case someone gets ahold of the letters. I'm going to give you one and you give me one ok? I GOT IT! Your new nickname is The Secret Prankster. Fits you don't ya think. Write me back._

_Oliver_

_P.S. The owl's name is Gabriel._

Percy put down the letter and thought for a moment. _'What should I call him. Wait a minute. What position did he say he liked the most?' _Percy shrugged but thought up a memory.

_"Wait Percy. Before you go, you have to tell me. Do you love Quidditch?" Percy's smile widened. "Of course I do. I like the seeker postion. Just don't tell my family." Oliver laughed. "I won't Percy. I like the keeper position myself. I just don't get why you won't show them your true nature. If you did they'd most likely pay more attention to you, but oh well." Percy chuckled then snuck off to his family on the platform._

Percy came downstairs with an inksplot on his shirt. "What's with the inksplot." "Huh?" Percy looked down and saw the stain. "None of your business. Just writing a friend." Molly looked up, "You have a friend! OOH who is it Percy?" Arthur nodded. "I don't have to tell you." Percy replied coolly. "You are going to tell us, or you won't have lunch or dinner today." Arthur said gravely. "ARTHUR! We are not going to keep food away from him!" "Fine! We'll just take away all his books then!" Molly took a minute thinking. "I guess that would be alright." Percy sighed to himself. _'Now let me sell them.' _"NO! ANYTHING but my BOOKS!" Arthur looked triumphant. "Yes, now are you going to tell us?" All the kids and even Molly leaned forth with anticipation and curiosity respectivly. "No I'm not telling you."

"Well then sit down and eat your breakfast, while I go and get your books. An hour later Percy was in his room with all of his disgusting books gone. His dad left a couple of prank materials no doubt to make him feel uncomfortable. Little does he know Percy has stealing and finding different materials for a while now. _'I've got quite the stockpile saved up! I might have some I can use at Hogwarts untill I can sneak away to Hogsmeade.'_ After he added something to his letter

(Remember Line Break)

Oliver was eating breakfast with his dad and mum reading Kolby's latest letter when Gabriel came with Percy's reply. He picked up the letter and opened it up.

_Crazy Keeper_

_Do you like the name I gave you? I couldn't think of anything else. I think I might be able to come over for Christmas. I've got to tell you something though. I'll tell you the next time I see you though. I'm fine with you calling me Perce. You'd be the only one. I've already got a prank set up for the first day. I'll let you in on Christmas. Remember we've got like two years to come up with pranks. We should make a group. Do you think The Secret Pranksters would be alright? Can't wait till Christmas. Even if they don't let me I'll fluu over k? They won't notice me gone until a week after Christmas._

_The Secret Prankster_

_P.S. I'm stuck in my room without any books! HAHA. I put up a performance that should have won a Grammy. If you have any pranks supplies send them to me. I have a hiding place that rocks. They don't even know I have it. So send them if your dad doesn't approve. Maybe you can sneak some from Kolby's room._

Oliver chuckled then burst out laughing. "Oliver? What's wrong with you?" "Percy sent me a letter and it's hilarious. He also didn't act like a pompous git in this letter. He let his nature shine true." "Oh?" Bryan said stuck between horror and pride.

"Yep!" Oliver said proudly.

_The Secret Prankster_

_I sent you some prank supplies with this. I hope you get them. I'd love to call ya Perce, Perce. Love my new nickname. What made the enemy send you to your room without any books? Anyway NOW I CAN'T WAIT FOR CHRISTMAS! Why did you have to tell me about the prank? Well nothing has happened here except for dad sending Kolby a howler._

_Crazy Keeper_

_(REMEMBER LINE BREAK)_

_Crazy Keeper_

_Thanks, I've hidden them all away. I still need a couple of ideas so I'll come and (Big word coming up) collaborate (is that how you spell it) with you. By the way did you like my added things. I really am not sure if that is how you spell it._

_The Secret Prankster_

_(Line Break)_

_The Secret Prankster_

_HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Do you think you can sneak away to the waterfall, so we can plot how to scare the enemy?_

_Crazy Keeper_

_(Line Break)_

_Crazy Keeper_

_YOU INSULT ME! OF COURSE I CAN SNEAK AWAY! YOU INSULT MY INTELLIGANCE! But other than that sure I think that's a great idea._

_The Secret Prankster_

_(Line Break)_

Percy woke up on Halloween and found an owl already at his window. He read the note, got offended, sent a reply, and went down to eat breakfast.

As he was going down the stairs he heard his mum yelling at the twins most likely. "WHY DID YOU TURN RON'S STUFFED ANIMAL INTO A SPIDER!" "I-I d-d-didn't m-mean t-to." "Molly dear, I think it was accidental magic." "SO JUST BECAUSE IT WAS ACCIDENTAL DOESN'T MEAN IT DIDN'T SCAR HIM! HE NOW WILL BE AFRAID OF SPIDERS FOREVER! FRED YOU SHOULDN'T OF LET YOUR EMOTIONS GET BETTER OF YOU!" Percy could hear Fred crying loudly.

"MUM! Fred is only 7 years old. He didn't mean to turn it into a spider. Your making Fred cry! Do you think he isn't sorry. It's not his falt his emotions got out of control. Have you let him apologize yet?" Percy ranted. He slyly made her feel guilty. "Fred I'M SORRY! Do you want to apologize to Ron?" she asked kindly. Fred nodded. "I'm sorry Ron." "It owkay." Arthur rounded on Percy, "Why did you speak to your mother like that? Get out!" Arthur grabbed Percy around the middle and threw him out the door. Percy ran back to the door and yelled," I'm not coming back untill after Christmas. Is that alright?"

"Yes!" Arthur and Molly said together.

Percy ran to the woods and found the waterfall. Oliver was there and he brought some pranking items. "Sup Perce. Heard what happened. Soooooo Where ya gonna go?" Percy looked sheepish, "I was hoping you'd let me stay with you and your dad." "He'd let you stay. In my opinion he's getting lonely, but oh well."

"So this is my idea for the Halloween prank. What's yours?" Percy asked refering to a sheet of paper. "This is mine." He showed Percy a different sheet of paper. "This could work if we combine them." "I brought some muggle things and magical stuff to help us prank the enemy." "Okay I've got it! Want to come with me?" "SURE! ARE YOU KIDDING ME! After I helped you create this, of course I'm helping."

Percy and Oliver crept over to the wall near Percy's window. Percy started to levitate Oliver but lost concentraction when Oliver started speaking. "Hey how are yo-ouch you doing that.?" Percy gulped. "No one knows this but I can do wandless magic, make people hurt if I want them to, but I never do that, can make advanced potions, transfigure things that should be out of my league, ect. ect." "WHOA! I didn't know you were that advanced." "We have to hurry up. Lets stop our whispered conversation so I can concentrate unless you want me to drop you." Oliver shut up.

Percy levitated Oliver then himself through the open window. While Percy packed all of his clothes, Oliver set up his part in the hallway of each floor. After Percy packed his clothes he wandered down to the kitchen where his part was necessary. He heard 'the enemies' voices as Oliver would put it. "Arthur?" Percy heard a big sigh. "Yes Molly?" He could picture his mum having second thoughts. "Percy didn't desearve to be kicked out." Arthur sighed again. "I know, but Percy needed to think we were serious. I love him. He's the best behaved, but he shouldn't have scolded you. I'll go look for him later. Probally in the woods."

Percy tuned out the conversation and put the potions in the food they were going to eat tonight. Then Percy put a charm, so everyone had to tell the truth after they ate it. Percy laughed quietly and went back upstairs to his room. He found Oliver all ready to go by the window. "All set?" Oliver nodded. "I can't wait to see our distruction. Bet they'll blame the twins first. Although after the twins get hit with it they will have to think otherwise. They won't suspect me because I'm perfect Percy. The twins might, but the enemy won't."

Oliver beamed. "Ya notice how ya call the enemies the enemies. Ya didn't before, but ya do now, cause of me." Oliver finished almost glowing. "Yea. anywho. We need to go now. It's almost been an hour." "WHAT! WHY DIDN"T YOU SAY SO!" Oliver whisper-yelled, "We've got to hurry." Percy huffed, "Okay. Just shut up unless you want to go splat." "You have such a way with words," Oliver teased. Percy levatated them both down, and they ran to the woods. They made it to the big tree Percy hid in when they heard a loud pop.

"OLIVER!" Bryan shouted. "Why do you keep using that portkey?" he called out. "COMING DAD!" Oliver and Percy made thier way over to Bryan. Bryan looked flabbergasted at Percy. "Where did you come from?" Oliver thumped himself in the head. "Oh yeah. Dad, can Percy stay with us untill the week after Christmas?" Bryan stayed silent for a minute. "Sure." Percy sighed in relief. "You better be glad I went shopping earlier." Oliver grinned in reply. "Okay Percy. You'll be going home the day after New Years." Percy nodded. "Yes sir."

When they got apparated to Oliver's house, they went straight upstairs to watch thier magic happen. Oliver had the moniter that had the kitchen view in front of them. They watched a few minutes and got bored. "They should start eating in 30 minutes." Oliver nodded eagerly. They played exploding snap until it was showtime.

They went back to the moniter, and watched the enemy file into the kitchen. They started dinner banter and boring conversations that I'm not going to bore you with. Finally Ginny looked over at her dad and mum her older brothers and started wailing. They all looked over at her, and Molly screamed. She looked at all of her other children and then looked at Arthur. She grabbed a pot and looked at her reflection. She too was hit with whatever came to them.

Oliver and Percy were laughing so hard they fell off the bed. They wiped thier eyes and looked back at the moniter. Molly and Arthur had sparkly pink hair and lime-green colored skin. Fred and George had a cloud of sparkles above thier heads raining down on thier violet hair and yellow colored skin. They looked at each other and said, "Wow we're identical." Ron had brown hair and red skin. Ginny had sky-blue hair and purple colored skin.

"WHAT DID YOU TWO DO?" Molly screamed at the twins. "It wasn't us. We wouldn't have put sparkles above our head." the twins yelled back. "It wasn't Ron or Ginny. They're too young. It wasn't Percy because he's off in the woods somewhere, probally reading a secret pile of books. Just go to bed. Maybe it'll run out by tomorrow."

"They wish." Percy said laughing too hard. "How long will it last?" Oliver said curious. "Until the day before I get back." Oliver and Percy bust out into giggles this time. "Here comes Ginny's part."

Ginny found a piece of paper and gave it to Molly. "What's this sweetie? Who do you love? Why you, Ron, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Arthur, oh and Percy." "K-k mumma."

Ginny then took the next piece of paper to Arthur. "What's this? What is the most embarrising thing you have ever done? Oh well that's easy. It was a Hogsmeade weekend and I was out watching Molly on her date with some Ravenclaw bloke and they were leaning in for a kiss so I shot a spell at him and they fell on top of each other. I knew it was my fault so it was the most embarrassing thing ever." Arthur said in horror. "Rewwe daddy." "I KNEW IT WAS YOU!" Molly said.

Ginny took another piece of paper and gave it to Fred and George. "What's this Gin-Gin? What is the biggest prank you've ever done and gotten away with? Oh that's easy. Mum and Dad were having a dinner party and we were told to stay in our room." Fred started panicing. "So we snuck out and put a fanged frisbee on someone's leg and a something we found in the hallway that caused the person to say everything that was on thier mind." George finished sharing a scared look with his brother. "You did what?" Molly said in a calm voice. "You two are grounded for three weeks. And when I found out who did this there will be he-stuff to pay."

(Line break)

The next two months had been the most fun Percy's ever had. "Wake up Perce. It's Christmas."

Percy, Oliver, and Kolby, from the next door over, came running down the stairs to the big Christmas Tree. Percy gave Oliver, Bryan, Kolby, and Emily, Percy learned to be his mum, thier presents first. Oliver got a couple of special rocks Percy made that when you say a secret word it turns you invisible. Kolby got a book called 'How to Charm Witches.' (he didn't show his father) Bryan got a red sweater that changes colors on certain days. Emily got a sparkly green scarf with the same properties as the sweater.

Oliver gave his presents next. He gave Percy video camera that can work with magic nearby. He gave Kolby some Kolby Jack cheese. He gave Emily a green sparkly sweater that matches the scarf. He gave Bryan a red scarf that matches the sweater. They both have the same properties as the others and are keyed together with a charm. ( Oliver and Percy got the clothes together. Percy's charmwork.)

Kolby gave his presents next. He gave Percy a couple of fanged frisbees. He gave Oliver the same thing. Bryan got a box of candy. Emily got a bouquet of flowers that will last for a couple of months (curtesy of Percy's charmwork)

Bryan gave his presents next. He gave Percy an invisibility cloak. And later with a couple of tweaks, it will last forever. He gave Oliver 90 bucks. (What he didn't realize is it would go to buying prank supplies.) He gave Kolby a Santa hat and some ink and parchment. He gave Emily a card to the Leaky Cauldron.

Emily gave her presents last. She gave Percy a box with a note to not open it until him and Oliver are in his room alone. She gave Oliver a similar box. She gave Kolby a letter and winked at him. He nodded and smiled. She gave Bryan a hat that changes colors with his mood.

They went up to thier room and Oliver and Percy opened thier boxes. Percy looked at the letter his came with.

_Dear Percy_

_I know your a little prankster, so I sent you some prank supplies._

Oliver's said the same. He looked at them and saw one potion in each. His grin widened. "Oliver I think I just found the prank for the opening feast when we go. But there is one flaw."

"What is it Percy?" "Well unless there's a way to go to the kitchen before the feast then we can't do it." Oliver grinned too. "I've got the how and the when. The day before we go to Hogwarts my dad is taking me there to get me familiar with the castle. Think you can sneak awa-never mind forget that question. Sneak away and fluu to my house and we'll both go." Percy's grin could have killed the most evil being on the earth. "IT"S PERFECT!" They went over plans for hours.

On New Years Eve Percy stayed up all night with Oliver, Kolby, and his mum and dad. The next day Percy took his trunk and walked over to the fireplace. He left a letter and fluued to his house. He walked upstairs to his room, and put away his clothes. He put away all of his and Oliver's new pranking things. He went down and started eating breakfest. Molly came down saw Percy and stooped down, hugged him, took away his breakfest, and made him some more that was more delicious than his was.

No one even mentioned to him the prank that got played on them. _'Must be embarrased. Too bad I know about it! HeHe.'_

The rest of the year was nothing special. He went to the waterfall 3 times each month. Him and Oliver wrote back in forth. His parents got angrier and angrier and stole one of his letters. He left one of the more milder letters on the kitchen table, so they would get off his back. They were confused because of the The Secret Prankster and Crazy Keeper. They left him alone after that.

Bill and Charlie came home and Percy was a little happier because he was left alone. Bill went and got a job as a Gringotts curse breaker in Egypt. The enemy argued with him and lost. Bill left for Egypt and Charlie was going back for his last year. He had his eye on Dragons though and was looking at Dragon Reserves everywhere. So far he likes the one in Romania.

(Line Break)

Oliver woke up and saw Percy gone. He ran downstairs and saw the fluu coming back. He found a note on top of the table. He opened it and saw:

_Dear Oliver, Kolby, Emily, and Bryan_

_I'm sorry I had to leave without saying good-bye. This has been the best moment in my life. I'll see you later Oliver. I hope I'll see you again Kolby. It was nice getting to know you. Thank you for your hospitality Emily and Bryan. I won't forget it._

_Percy Weasley_

_P.S. I loved all of the presents from you guys. I'll be putting them to GOOD use._

Oliver sighed. It seems Percy had already started to revert back to perfect Percy. He liked The Secret Prankster more. _'I hope we'll both be in the same House. Who am I kidding? We'll both be in Gryffindor. I just hope we're the only two in Gryffindor. Then Percy can be normal around me. Yea I'll just hope for no more Gryffindors.'_

(Line Break)

A/N: Merry Christmas. I started this on Christmas eve. Finished it on Christmas day. I've already got a prank set up for the feast and Halloween. Can anyone give me one for Christmas? I'm sorry for making it sound like they're evil people, but for this fic they have to be to Percy and from what Percy's said Oliver.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but my computer crashed while I was watching Real Steel. I noticed I have three reviews. I'm so happy. I don't care if they're hate reviews because at least I know people are reading my story. I looked and noticed I'm the only one with this kind of idea so I'm a little proud, but if you see one like this tell me please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Why do we even have to put a disclaimer up here. I hope no one's dumb enough to think the characters are ours.**

Percy woke up and went downstairs where chaos flurished. Molly ran back and forth yelling while Arthur just sat and scowled at Percy. The twins set a dungbomb off in Ginny's room; she had cried for two hours. Charlie was upstairs packing his trunk for Hogwarts. Bill was already away in Egypt as a curse breaker. Finally after an hour full of chaos, tears, and tempers, they were all in the Ford Angela on thier way to King's Cross.

"So Charlie my boy, you better do good on your Newts." Arthur started. "It's well Father. You better do _well_ on your exams." Arthur scowled at Percy, "I didn't ask you did I boy?" Percy told him no and looked out of the window. He couldn't wait until he saw Oliver. Charlie watched all of this with a frown.

"Percy, you're going to love Hogwarts," Charlie started. "What do you mean Charlie?" Fred started. "That's only if the squib gets a letter." George continued. Percy blinked and looked out the window. Charlie was the only one who knew he could do magic.

_Percy was in his room practicing levitating things. It was the start of the summer, and his parents had left to go get Bill and Charlie from school. He was so busy he didn't hear them get home. Charlie frowned at his family who didn't care where Percy was. He climbed the steps to Percy's room and opened the door._

_He couldn't comprehend what was going on. Here was Percy his beautiful baby brother doing magic. "Erm...Percy?" Percy jumped and everything he was levitating dropped to the ground._

_Percy looked wide-eyed at Charlie. "Please don't tell the enemy Charlie. Please don't." Charlie looked at Percy confused yet amazed. "How did you do th-Who's the enemy?" Percy blushed. "Well that's what I call mum, and dad, and Bill, and Fred, and George, and Ron, and Ginny." _

_"Who gave you that idea because I know you Percy, and you would have never come up with that on your own." Percy looked at him. "Come in here, and sit down." Charlie did as told. Percy waved his hand and put a silencing charm up. Charlie gaped at Percy._

_"You can't tell anyone, but I'll let you in on the secret." He summoned a penesive and let Charlie watch his memories. Charlie busted out laughing. "So you and Oliver did that to mum and dad, and even watched the chaos. HAHAHAHA." Percy smiled sheepishly._

_"I have a question. Our group needs a name, and nicknames we'll use to show ourselves. Crazy Keeper is good for Oliver when it's only the two of us, but others would put one and one togather and get us. I'm thinking of being Hogwart's Secret Prankster. That's all I got." Charlie looked deep in thought._

_"I'VE GOT IT! Just call yourselves The Mini Marauders. And you think Oliver would be a good Slytherin. So Hogwart's Secret Slytherin. Or like the Marauders if you get animangious you can call yourselves something based on that." Percy nodded. "Oh and I want to show you something else too. I know I'm adopted."_

_Charlie choked. "I er don't know what you mean." Percy just looked at him. "Go on. Look in the penesive." Charlie did so. Percy followed him._

_An eight year old Percy was seen walking down the hallway towards the kithchen. He was right outside when he heard voices. "Arthur I don't want to take care of him anymore. He's horrible. All ways talking back in that manner of his. I wish we never adopted him!" Percy heard Molly say furiously. _

_Percy stopped and was shocked. Slowly a smile spread across his face. He wordlessly and wandlessly silenced himself and listened. "I know Molly. We better be just glad he takes after his mother more than his father." Arthur said. "What do you mean?" Arthur chuckled. "His father is one of the Marauders don't you remember." Percy gasped delighted. _

_"Oh yes and his mother was a stickler for the rules. They were a beautiful couple. That Lily Evans and Remus Lupin. Too bad James got in the way. Although I feel bad for Harry. Stuck at the filthy muggles house. Being beat on every day. Dumbledore said we have to show him kindness, so he'll be over here a lot. Then we'll feed him loyal potions and love potions for Ginny." Molly said. Percy growled. Now that he knew he only had Harry and his runaway dad he was going to protect his little brother all he could._

_Percy and Oliver came up from the memory. Percy sat down and started to cry. Charlie rushed over to his little brother in all but blood it seemed. "What's wrong Percy?" Charlie said in a low voice. "I can't help him. I don't even know where he is. And I'm not even your brother either." Percy sobbed. "Now Percy, when he gets to Hogwarts you can protect him. Your still my beautiful little brother in all but blood." Percy smiled._

_"When I come home from Hogwarts next year I'll take you to Gringotts and see what you inherit okay?" Percy nodded determined._

Percy walked with his family on to Platform nine and three-quarters with a sigh. He didn't think he'd get away this year _'Oh well Oliver and I can still write back and forth. I've still got to tell him the new names. I keep forgetting.'_

Molly was making a scene busting into tears ,and sqeezing Charlie to death. Arthur looked on proudly. Fred and George were up to thier usual mischief, looking under people's cloaks and setting dungbombs off everywhere. Ron was already turning into a jealous snob who was afraid of spiders. Ginny was Ginny. He suspected she would get turned to the Dark Side soon enough. (A/N: I mean her mother's side. I think I'll make Voldemort good, and dumbles bad. Percy will be on the 'Dark Side.')

He sighed as he looked at Oliver and his family in a group hug. Oliver sensed his change in character and looked up smiled and beckoned him over. Percy shook his head sadly and nodded his head at the enemy. Oliver nodded as he understood.

After Charlie left and they all went home, Percy had the feeling that next year would be one of the best years of his life.

A/N: Sorry for another one, but I think I need to explain. I'm making Charlie not with the enemy. Percy needs at least one ally. They're going to be on Voldemort's side and Percy is Harry's half brother. I really didn't plan for it to happen that way, but I was struck with the sudden insperation, and I guess I got carried away. Oops. HeHe.

1. Review or I'm not going to update, because those are my insperations to write.

2. Flames are accepted for the reasons at the beggining of the chapter.

3. I really like where I'm going with this story. I shocked myself. I really only ment for it to be a story about thier friendship, but when you get lemons, you make lemonade.

4. I am only 13, so if you have tips for me I would like to hear them.

5. I noticed a mistake in one of my past chapters and is going to fix it. Sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I unfortunately lost my muse for this story. It's a tragedy because I had plans for this. I know that some of you put this in your favorite list and so on, but I'm sorry. I'm moving down to Florida, and I need to focus on my studies. :( If anyone wants to use this as an idea for their next story, I don't mind. **

**Another thing, I am soooo mad at because they're taking down stories that have no reason to be taken down. x sigh x Oh well. There's nothing I can do. I am REALLY sorry about this. Hope you have a good day.**

**(Also, since an author's note can't be a chapter, here's a short story to go with it.)**

Harry walked over to the fireplace in the common room to talk to Sirius. Unfortunately he forgot to use the fluu powder and lit his body on fire. In the end, a fireplace in the Gryffindor common room accomplished what Voldie could not. Hadrian James Potter was no more.


End file.
